The broad goals for continuation for the Measurement Core (MC) are: (1) to continue to evaluate peer-reviewed published reports of the use of assessment techniques for quality of life in minority elders, this time with a focus on affective suffering (depression and mood disorders); (2) to produce a summary report critically evaluating the existing literature on measurement of affective health related quality of life domains in minority elders, and recommending future areas in need of development/research; (3) to disseminate this information to researchers interested in minority aging; (4) to work with the CALME Methods and Data Core and other Measurement Cores in the development of culturally sensitive measures; (5) to collaborate with CALME's Investigator Development Core in mentoring new investigators; and, (6) in conjunction with the Methods and Data Core and in collaboration with the other RCMAR-Measurement Cores, to contribute to an "item bank" or "item pool," the compilation of which will be coordinated by the Coordinating Center. In order to accomplish these goals, the MC will conduct an extensive and critical review of published literature spanning the last twenty years (l 982-2002), as well as key earlier work using the protocol developed in conjunction with the Methods and Data Core for the examination of cognition during the past cycle. Findings will be summarized in the form of tables, reports and publications and disseminated through publications in scientific journals, presentations at scientific meetings, and presentations at seminars promoted by CALME in and outside the institution. Performing its mentoring role, the MC will assist pilot PIs in the selection and/or the development of measures for their projects. In addition, the MC will work closely with the Methods and Data Core, other RCMAR-Measurement Cores and the Coordinating Center in identifying areas where new and improved measures are needed, in the development of culturally-sensitive instruments, and in the development of an "item bank."